


Saddle Up

by dumbsbian



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Horseback Riding, Horses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsbian/pseuds/dumbsbian
Summary: Adam finally takes you horseback riding.
Relationships: "Hangman" Adam Page/Reader
Kudos: 3
Collections: dimitrescus-bitch's Reader Inserts





	Saddle Up

“Y/n, are you ready?” Adam’s voice called out from downstairs. Today was the day that he’d decided to take you horseback riding. You had never ridden a horse before, so you were definitely nervous, but Adam promised that things would be kept at a comfortable pace for you. 

“Just a second!” you called back to him. You knew that it was a bit ridiculous, getting so dressed up, but you knew he’d find it cute. When it came to things pertaining to Adam, you went all out. Obviously, you had to put on a whole outfit for today. You had borrowed one of Adam’s shirts, an older one that he wouldn’t mind getting a little dirty. Anything in the bottom drawer of the dresser was essentially fair game for you to wear whenever you wanted to. You’d gone out and bought a pair of steel-toed cowboy boots that matched the ones that you bought Adam for Christmas, as well as a pair of jeans special from a website that sold western wear. 

“Oh boy,” Adam chuckled. He hid his face behind his hand as you ran down the stairs towards him. You gently moved his hand down and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“I’m fashionable and functional,” you told him. He smiled down at you and took your hand to guide you outside. He locked up the house as you went to get in the truck, which was already started. 

“Do you want me to stop and get you a coffee?” Adam asked as he got into the driver’s seat. You shook your head in response, having already had a couple of cups while you were getting ready. “Alright, are you nervous?” 

“Not in the slightest, I trust you,” you told Adam. He smiled and leaned over to kiss your forehead. You rested back in your seat and stared out the window as he drove out to a farm. You knew that he owned a couple of horses outside of the city where the two of you had recently signed the lease for your house. By the time that your wedding would be over, he hoped to get a place further into the country with a lot of land for the two of you to keep animals around. 

You smiled at the thought of your future life with Adam. Technically, the two of you weren’t even engaged yet. However, there had been a lot of talk about that recently. The two of you knew that you wanted to be engaged by the end of the year and hopefully married by the time your lease was up in the summer of next year. Adam had told you he wanted kids, which you’d been a bit apprehensive about, but open to. It wasn’t that you didn’t want kids, but you were terrified of not being a good enough mother. You weren’t naturally a very maternal person, but Adam would be there to help you if you faltered. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Adam asked you. You hadn’t noticed that you’d been staring at him, so you didn’t know how long you’d been doing it. “Am I singing too loud? Do you want to change the radio?” 

“No, I was just thinking about how happy I am to be with you. You can keep singing to your music if you’d like, don’t mind me,” you said with a small smile. Adam nodded and turned down a long, gravel driveway. It really was beautiful and a part of you wished that you’d gotten a chance to experience the countryside when you were younger. You were definitely a “city girl” at heart, but the hustle and bustle of the concrete jungle got overwhelming and it would have done you some good to have a quiet day in the middle of nowhere growing up. 

Adam helped you out of the truck and grabbed the saddles out of the back. Yours was an old one that he had refurbished from his youth. Another man came up to grab Adam’s saddle and carry it up to the barn. Adam introduced you to the horse you’d be riding and showed you how to saddle a horse. If you were being honest, it’d take you a lot of practice just to not be nervous. Horses were large creatures and you just weren’t used to being around such a powerful animal. 

“On my count, swing your leg over and I’ll make sure it’s secure,” Adam told you. He counted down and lifted you up a little to make it easier. He made sure everything was secure before grabbing onto the reigns. He walked you around the field to let you get used to things before getting on his own horse and riding alongside you. “How are you liking it so far?” 

“This is fun, even if I could think of something else I wouldn’t mind riding,” you answered with a cheeky wink. Adam looked away, blushing from your comment. Normally, you were pretty tame, but every so often you couldn’t help but to take the opportunity to tease him. 

“Behave, we’ve got a long drive home,” Adam warned you. You behaved for the rest of the little ride around the fields that Adam took you on. Adam rode around for a couple more hours without you before the two of you went home. You had wanted to get back to your house before it got dark, but there was no way that was happening. The two of you stopped for a quick bite to eat on the way back and you ended up falling asleep in the car. 

You woke up to Adam carrying you upstairs to your bedroom. He whispered to you that it was okay and you let yourself drift off again. He took your boots off and set them by the closet before changing into pajamas and laying down in bed next to you. Sometime during the night, you woke up again, took off your jeans and laid back down in just Adam’s shirt. 

“Goodnight,” Adam mumbled sleepily against your shoulder. You felt him move his head slightly to press a kiss to the side of your neck before settling back how he was. 

“Night, I love you,” you said as you slid your hands over his.


End file.
